One Change
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: What if things were different, what if one change ended the war between Dumbledore & Voldermort, but started another war; a war between Harry and Dumbledore: Light Vs Dark! Good Voldermort, EVIL Dumbledore & Weasley bashing (not the Twins & Ginny) Pairings; Harry/Draco, Ginny/?, George/Hermione, Fred/?
1. PROLOG

One Change

A Harry Potter story that came to me at 11:22pm (late reading can do that)

 _BLURB; What if thing were different, what if one change ended the war between Dumbledore & Voldermort, but started another war; a war between Harry and Dumbledore: Light Vs Dark!_

Good Voldermort, EVIL Dumbledore & Weasley bashing (not the Twins & Ginny)

 **Pairing; Harry/Draco, Ginny/?, George/Hermione, Fred/?**

Prolog; Fate's Helping Hand

Muggles say; Fate is unfair! Wizards say; Fate is fair, how? Why wizards are chosen by fate, born into fate; they have there own choices in the world they weave all but one; Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived! A boy thrown into the deep end at the age of 11 by Albus Dumbledore; the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix! A test was thrown the child's way by using a stone that could give immortality to anyone who so wished, and that was only his first year at Hogwarts; more tests passed by, each given by the master-mind Dumbledore to test his weapon. Now fate has plans of it's own, but sometime's fate can not interfere. Unless a mortal gives his/her will to fate willingly, then and only then can fate interfere!

"I willingly call apon Fate, the master of all; I willingly wish for fate to take control of my form!" the smooth voice of Draco Malfoy says; looking up into the Mirror of Erised, around the mirror are candles of the same size and color. Below Malfoy's kneeled form is a black book, a pale page glows slightly under the glow of the moonlight; a passage reads: Fate's Change, one can use this spell at what you most Desire; be warned Desire can be reflected though!  
 **"What do you Desire?"** a ghostly voice whispers from inside the mirror.  
"I... desire a friend, a true friend. Not those fools I hang out with; hell I'd take a Gryffindor over those fools." Draco says  
 **"You Desire more, but a friend from Gryffindor you shall have!"** the voice says; a magical wind blows out all the candles around the mirror, the wind blows Draco's hair all-over the place. Elsewhere in an office in Hogwarts some devices sitting on a shelf next to the sleeping form of the headmaster stop spinning for a second before starting up again; meanwhile in a dark castle a spell on the sleeping form of the Dark Wizard Voldermort breaks, unlocking the forgotten memories of Tom Marvolo Riddle; all this due to One Change!

=END=


	2. Chapter 1

One Change

A Harry Potter story that came to me at 11:22pm (late reading can do that)

 _BLURB; What if things were different, what if one change ended the war between Dumbledore & Voldermort, but started another war; a war between Harry and Dumbledore: Light Vs Dark!_

Good Voldemort, EVIL Dumbledore & Weasley bashing (not the Twins & Ginny)

 **Pairing; Harry/Draco, Ginny/?, George/Hermione, Fred/?**

Chapter 1: The Change of Draco Malfoy & Voldemort

 **"You Desire more, but a friend from Gryffindor you shall have!"** Was the last words spoken by the mirror of Erised to the kneeling form of Draco Malfoy, Draco's wish was heard by not only the mirror. Magic itself heard the cry of the pureblood and gifted Draco his wish, but what you wish for can take some time!

"Malfoy!" a Weasley says/sneers at the Ice Prince of Slytherin.  
"Yes Weasel?" Draco Malfoy asks looking into the red faced Weasley.  
"Harry sent me to ask; Why were you at the Mirror last night?" Ron Weasley asks gritting his teeth.  
"I was seeing what I desire!" Draco says running his hand through his blond hair.  
"I bet it was handing Harry to the Dark Lord on a silver platter! Ron says through his gritted teeth.  
"You know what Weasley, I do not work for that 'thing' I'd rather walk around the Slytherin room naked!" Draco says spitting in the face of Ron.  
"You really hate 'him'?" Ron asks raising his eyebrow at Draco.  
"I do and I hope you tell Ha.. Potter that!" Draco says; forgetting about who was in front of him, Draco's mask of hate and spite falling slightly at his small slip up.  
"You... what?" Ron asks confused.  
"Just forget it Weasel, it was a slip up." Draco says slamming his mask back down on his emotions.  
"I do not think I will forget it Malfoy, stay away from Harry he's my best mate and I don't want a Snake around him!" Ron says/shouts spitting into the face of Draco.  
"Watch it Weasel, my father will be after you if your not careful." Draco says says leaving the red faced Weasley in a Snape-like manner.  
'That was stupid Draco, you almost said 'You-know-who's name to Weasel.' Draco's inner voice says.  
'I know, I can't keep this up. I hope the mirror of Erised grants my wish, my desire to be with Harry Potter.' Draco replies to his inner voice; the true Draco, the one who cries at romantic movies; for he can't ever have love, the one who smiles at Harry's laugh when he does not notice; for the true Draco loves Harry's laugh. This is the secret of the True face of Draco Malfoy, the one who is hopelessly in love with Harry James Potter.

-Meanwhile-

 _"Massster?"_ a hissing voice says nudging her head into the arm of her master.  
 _"Yesss Nagini, what issss it?"_ the tired form of the snake's master asks.  
 _"Your mind isss clear once again, how?"_ Nagini asks tilting her head at her master.  
"What?" the man asks in english sitting up on his bed.  
 _"Massster isss human again."_ Nagini says licking her master's fingers.  
 _"Imposssible, the curssse casted by the fool can't be broken."_ Voldemort says looking down at his human hands.  
 **"Maybe by you Tom, but not me!"** a voice says inside Voldemort's head.  
"Fate, but how?" Voldemort asks running his fingers through his hair.  
 **"A young pure-blood want's a lover, but he called on Desire & Fate by mistake. Desire has gifted the pure-blood his wish and also ended the war between you and Dumbledore, but started a new war. Light vs Dark; Harry Potter vs Dumbledore!" **Fate says inside Voldemort's head.

Not known by anyone Tom Riddle Sr was a leader for the Light, that is until Albus Dumbledore ruined that by suggesting a muggle-born witch bed the Leader of the Light; from this came Tommy 'Tom' Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort the 'Dark Lord' and Dumbledore had his Leader of the 'Dark' to fight until a seer told of a prophecy, not the lie told to Voldemort; but a true prophecy it said: The Child of Merlin born comes to face the Goat of 'Light', side by side with the foe of 'Dark'. The child shall lead Magic from the Dark of the Goat and back into the Light once again. To make sure this never came to pass Dumbledore casted two spells; one on Voldemort, it would cause the so called 'Dark Lord' to create Horcrux's & another spell on the two couples of James/Lily and Frank/Alice so that if the child was to become a future problem that they would be killed before so.

 **"So Tommy, ready to de-throne Dumbeldore, get your revenge and your godson back."** Fate says; not known by anyone but those close to Voldemort; Harry Potter is his godson thanks to his parents; his most loyal spy's in Dumble's camp.  
"I am, but first I need to summon my followers." Voldemort says leaving the bedroom in a flash of black fire.  
 _"You better not interfere Fate, Massster hasss hisss mind back and will kill the Goat_!" Nagini hisses slinking after her master.

=END (For now)=


	3. Chapter 2

One Change

A Harry Potter story that came to me at 11:22pm (late reading can do that)

 _BLURB; What if things were different, what if one change ended the war between Dumbledore & Voldermort, but started another war; a war between Harry and Dumbledore: Light Vs Dark!_

Good Voldemort, EVIL Dumbledore & Weasley bashing (not the Twins & Ginny)

 **Pairing; Harry/Draco, Ginny/?, George/Hermione, Fred/?**

Chapter 2: More Changes to come

-Last Time on One Change-

 **"So Tommy, ready to de-throne Dumbeldore, get your revenge and your godson back."** Fate says; not known by anyone but those close to Voldemort; Harry Potter is his godson thanks to his parents; his most loyal spy's in Dumble's camp.  
"I am, but first I need to summon my followers." Voldemort says leaving the bedroom in a flash of black fire.  
 _"You better not interfere Fate, Massster hasss hisss mind back and will kill the Goat_!" Nagini hisses slinking after her master.

-Now-

"POTTER!" Severus Snape shouts sneering down at the child of James Potter.  
"Yes sir?" Harry asks looking up into the eyes of his professor.  
"Your potion was a failure, like your father. Now do it AGAIN!" Severus says/shouts at Potter; the bane of his life.  
"Yes sir." Harry says looking down at another failed potion.

-LINE BREAK-

"I really hate him!" Ron says before shoveling down his dinner.  
"Ron he's a teacher, he commands respect." Hermione says looking up from 'A Hogwarts; The History' book.  
"He's a git, end of story!" Ron says inbetween bites of his dinner.  
"Mouth closed Ron." Hermione says returning to her book.  
"Ron does have a point though 'Mione, Snape is a git; he's been trying harder to get me to shout at him." Harry says pushing up his glasses.  
"You've not though, right?" Hermione asks looking up from the book with a raised eyebrow.  
"No." Harry says running his fingers through his hair.  
"Good." Hermione says returning to her book.  
"You've read the book 20 times now Hermione, what are you looking for?" Ron asks.  
"Knowledge." Hermione says simply.

-LINE BREAK-

 **"Well you do look more human."** Fate says looking at the human form of Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle; Tom's hair is long and black, it reaches to his shoulders. Tom's once blood red eyes, now glow a soft blue; and last but not least, Tom's nose; the once snake-like slits: Gone, it there place is a perfect human nose.  
"I am human again." Tom Riddle says with a sigh.  
 **"What is wrong?"** Fate asks.  
"Harry." Tom says.  
 **"Ah the object of Draco Malfoy's desire, what about him?"** Fate asks.  
"I killed his parents, I killed my spy's; forgive me for sighing, but Harry will never forgive me." Tom says falling back into his throne.  
 **"Well he may.. if you reserect them."** Fate says with a sly grin on his face(?)  
"Your mad... I need the philosopher's stone for that, and Dumbledore destroyed it." Tom says eyeing the being of Fate; who reaches into his white cloak and takes out two stones, one of red and one of black.  
 **"Philosopher's Stone and the Resurrection Stone."** Fate says handing the two stones over to Tom Riddle.  
"You had them?" Tom asks looking down at the two stones.  
 **"Well they may have been lost to time, and I may have bended time around myself to get them; but hey now you have what you need to bring back James and Lily."** Fate says.  
"Thank you Fate." Tom says leaving his throne room in a flash of black fire.  
 **'You are welcome, Tom Riddle.'** Fate thinks to itself before vanishing too.

=END=

CLIFFHANGER; Will Tom bring back James and Lily (VOTE BELOW), Harry and Draco will get together (SLOWLY), Hermione is/will always stick by Harry (Sister/Brother relationship) & Ron will die (Sorry, but I do not like him that much)


End file.
